fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights in Robot Hell: Territory Terror
''Five Nights in Robot Hell: Territory Terror ''is a 2019 American adult traditional/computer animated found footage supernatural horror film directed by Lars Klevberg, produced by Seth MacFarlane, David Ellison, Dana Goldberg, Mark Burg, Oren Koules and Rebel Wilson and written by Tyler Burton Smith based on the Adult Swim television series Five Nights in Robot Hell: The Series. It stars the voices of Amy Poehler, Julie Kavner, Jon Stewart, Regan Burns, Maurice LaMarche, Dakota Johnson, Julianne Moore, Billy West, Lewis Black, Peyton List, Landry Bender, Laura Marano, Lauren Taylor, Jeff Dunham and Rebel Wilson. It serves as a sequel to Villainous Custom Night (2019) and the fourth spin-off in the ''Five Nights in Robot Hell'' film series. Distributed by Annapurna Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and produced by Fuzzy Door Productions, Skydance Media, Twisted Pictures and Camp Sugar Productions, the film released on June 21, 2019. A sequel, Disturbing Secrets from the Past, releases on January 31, 2020. Details Directed by Lars Klevberg Produced by Seth MacFarlane David Ellison Dana Goldberg Mark Burg Oren Koules Rebel Wilson Written by Tyler Burton Smith Starring Amy Poehler Julie Kavner Jon Stewart Regan Burns Maurice LaMarche Dakota Johnson Julianne Moore Billy West Lewis Black Peyton List Landry Bender Laura Marano Lauren Taylor Jeff Dunham Rebel Wilson Production companies Fuzzy Door Productions Skydance Media Twisted Pictures Camp Sugar Productions Distributed by Annapurna Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Release Date June 21, 2019 Voice cast Robot Hell on Earth Team *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz *Julie Kavner as Alexa Bortz *Jon Stewart as Allie Indian *Regan Burns as Zachary Bortz *Maurice LaMarche as Abworker Bortz *Dakota Johnson as Ainsley Bortz *Julianne Moore as Leah Bortz *Billy West as Meredith Bortz *Lewis Black as Carina Bortz *Peyton List as Grace Bortz *Landry Bender as Kaia Bortz *Laura Marano as Lexia Bortz *Lauren Taylor as Lydia Bortz *Jeff Dunham as Olivia Indian *Rebel Wilson as Hailey Bortz Antagonists *Tress MacNeille as Robot Gypsy and Hookerbot *David Herman as Blatherbot, Preacherbot, Roberto, Pazuzu and Father Changstein El-Gamal *Billy West as Philip J. Fry *Phil LaMarr as Billionairebot *Maurice LaMarche as Calculon *John DiMaggio as URL, Bender Bending Rodriguez and Fender *Katey Sagal as Turanga Leela *Dan Castellaneta as Robot Devil Supporting character *Billy West as Robo-puppy Release The film was scheduled for release on June 21, 2019 so that Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer would release it with Child's Play. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer would release Child's Play under Orion Pictures through United Artists Releasing but still release this film by itself. MPAA rating The film is rated R for pervasive language including sexual references, terror, some violence/sexuality and brief graphic nudity. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on October 1, 2019. Transcript For the transcript, click here. External Links Five Nights in Robot Hell: Territory Terror at Fanon Wiki Category:2019 films Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Fuzzy Door Productions films Category:Skydance Media films Category:Twisted Pictures films Category:Camp Sugar Productions films